Automation equipment involving the transfer of pieces from one location to a subsequent location has been used extensively. For example, I.S.I. Manufacturing Inc. of Fraser, Mich. have manufactured a number of items used in automation equipment involving the transfer of pieces from one location to the other. Such automation equipment or transfer apparatus have generally involved means for taking a piece from a first die by suitable gripping means, such as by suction cups or movable arms. Means for transporting the piece held are provided to carry the piece away from the first die and feed it into the second die.
Most such automation equipment have involved apparatus specifically designed for particular dies and for particular pieces formed by the dies. Such specific design generally limits the use to which such automation equipment may be put without specifically redesigning a number of the parts in the equipment. It is desirable in such transfer apparatus that the apparatus be adaptable for use in a variety of different environments. For example, it is desirable to have transfer apparatus which is adapted to be easily moved and aligned between different dies in manufacturing line. It is also desirable that such transfer apparatus be adapted to receive and transfer parts of different sizes and to align the parts handled so that the piece from the first die may be manipulated to permit it to be inserted into the subsequent die.